Lost and Found
by SOGH1963
Summary: Helena comes to Port Charles with a little surprise that will cause many secrets to come out and may ruin many relationships. Will true love overcome the lies told by many residents of Port Charles? I DO NOT OWN GENERAL HOSPITAL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS


_**Lost and Found**_

_**Summary: **__Helena comes to Port Charles with a little surprise that will cause many secrets to come out and may ruin many relationships. Will true love overcome the lies and secrets told by many residents of Port Charles?_

**Prologue:**

In New York City, Brenda collapsed in her hotel room. Luckily Dante was there guarding her. He opened the door to the room and saw Brenda passed out on the floor. He called the ambulance and she was rushed to the hospital where they told Dante that she would have to have an emergency C-section to save the life of the baby. Brenda was still unconscious, so Dante (the father of the baby) made the decision to go through with the procedure despite the risks that could arise from the baby being born prematurely.

The baby was born and the doctors were monitoring the baby girl while Dante sat by Brenda, who was still unconscious, waiting to tell her the good news about the baby. Once she woke up, Dante was just about to tell her that she had a baby girl when the doctor asked to talk to Dante out in the hall. Dante looked at Brenda, who was clearly worried, and got up. He followed the doctor into the hall where the doctor said "I'm so sorry. We did everything we could, but the baby's lungs were not fully developed. She didn't make it. I figured that Brenda would take the news better from you." Dante looked at the doctor and thanked her. The doctor left and Dante went back inside to tell Brenda.

Brenda freaked out when Dante told her the news. She couldn't handle it. She wanted to see the baby, so the doctor got her into a wheelchair and took Brenda and Dante to see the baby. Brenda broke down in tears as she looked at her lifeless daughter. Dante told the doctor to take her back to her room, so they headed back. Brenda hugged Dante and just cried on his shoulders. Then a few weeks later, they buried the baby and Brenda went back to Rome and Dante stayed in New York City. They knew that they would never see each other again.

**Chapter 1: **

So as it turns out, when Brenda was forced to come to Port Charles, due to threats from the Balkan, she found out that Dante was Sonny's eldest son. Brenda had never gotten over the death of her daughter and seeing Dante brought back all the pain, she wanted to get out of Port Charles because everywhere she went, she was reminded of the loss of her daughter. However, she knew that for her safety she had to stay.

Brenda was getting some fresh air when she ran into Helena Cassadine. Helena wasn't alone. She had a little girl no more than 4 years old. "What is this Helena. A new Cassadine heir?" asked Brenda. "I am not going to discuss the Cassadine plans with my grandson's ex" said Helena. "What happened between me and Nikolas does not mean you can use this sweet little girl to satisfy your Cassadine needs" said Brenda. Helena looked at Brenda and Brenda suddenly got this weird feeling. It was almost like she knew the little girl from somewhere, but she didn't think much of it.

Helena told the little girl that they were going to see Nikolas at the big castle, when the little girl turned to Brenda and said "Why don't you come with us?" Brenda tried to make excuses on why she couldn't come and Helena was saying that it was not the smartest idea, but the little girl insisted. Helena gave into the little girl's demands. Brenda realized that this little girl was a true Cassadine. Manipulative, Demanding and Spoiled. Cassadines were used to getting everything they wanted. It never made it easy when the Cassadines were fighting with each other.

As Brenda and the little girl, who mentioned that her name was Alexandra Valentinovna Cassadine, bonded on the way to Nikolas' Brenda started to believe that Alexandra was her daughter. She really started to believe those sneaky Cassadines had found a way to kidnap her daughter and replace it with a dead child so they can expand the Cassadine Empire. We are talking about the same family that threatened to kill Laura if she didn't hand her son over to his father, they are desperate to create a larger empire than the Spencers. There was just one thing she couldn't figure out and that was why they were after her baby.

Once they arrived at the Wyndemere Castle, Nikolas noticed that Brenda was keeping an eye on Alexandra which spiked his curiosity so he told Helena to take Alexandra out to the stables to see Spencer. Helena and Alexandra headed out to the stables, Nikolas stopped Brenda from following them out. Nikolas told Brenda that he couldn't help but notice that she was keeping a pretty close eye on Alexandra. Brenda really hoped it wasn't that obvious. She tried to avoid the subject, but Nikolas kept coming back to the subject which led Brenda to admit that she believed Alexandra was her daughter. She expected Nikolas to laugh at her, but Nikolas was actually thinking. There was never a story of how Alexandra ended up in the Cassadine family. All he knew was that his older brother Valentin told Helena that they had a new addition to the family. Brenda asked Nikolas about his brother, but Nikolas never knew his brother because Helena helped Stefan raise Nikolas and Mikkos helped Stavros raise Valentin in different parts of the world.

**Chapter 2:**

Nikolas knew that there was something fishy. He agreed with Brenda. He truly believed that Alexandra was Brenda's daughter and he was determined to prove it. Nikolas told Brenda to stay inside and he headed out to the stables. Brenda got worried as she saw Nikolas storm out. She knew all about the Cassadine rage and she didn't want him hurting his grandmother so she followed him out to the stables. She wouldn't go out in the open unless things were getting out of hand.

Nikolas stormed over to Helena, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from Spencer and Alexandra. "What did you guys do! I know how you got Alexandra. You took her out of the hospital after she was born and left the mother to believe that her little girl was dead" said Nikolas in an outraged voice. "I did no such thing" insisted Helena. Nikolas told her that she must have had someone else do it and she kept denying it. After about 20 minutes of back and forth arguing, Valentin Cassadine showed up and joined Helena's side. Brenda couldn't watch Nikolas lose anymore, so she went onto Nikolas' side to keep the playing field even. She stopped abruptly when she saw who Valentin Cassadine was.

She couldn't believe it. She had a one-night stand with him back in 2007 and for a while she thought that he may have been her baby's father. "Brenda Barrett. Long time no see" he said. Nikolas recognized this guy. His brother was none other than the mad artist, Franco. Nikolas hated Franco because he kidnapped his sister LuLu and tied her to a bomb which actually exploded and his feelings didn't change just because Franco was his brother. He kept denying that the Cassadines were involved in any kidnappings.

Nikolas didn't believe him so, in true Cassadine manner, he grabbed him, put him in a headlock and held a knife to his throat. "If I don't get the correct answers in a few seconds I will throat slit Prince Valentin Stavrosovich Cassadine right here" Nikolas said in the Cassadine demanding way. He looked at Helena with fear in his eyes and she nodded approvingly. "Fine. I'll tell you. In 2007, I kidnapped Brenda's little girl" he said. He looked at Nikolas and Brenda's disapproving looks and continued, "It wasn't necessarily a wrong thing. After all she was mine." Brenda looked at him and said "No. She's Jax's…" She stopped as she noticed Dante, who didn't know the truth about the baby's paternity, standing there. Franco then handed Alexandra to Brenda and told them that they were mother and daughter.

As Nikolas walked Alexandra and Brenda to the boat, Helena got mad at Franco for not being a true Cassadine and then she caught up with Brenda at the boat. "I am warning you Brenda Barrett. We will get our Princess back" shouted Helena as the boat took off. Nikolas told Helena that she better not do anything to hurt Brenda or Alexandra physically and/or emotionally, but Helena didn't make any promises and then she went back to the stables to see Spencer. Nikolas pulled out his phone, called Jason and told him to keep an eye on Brenda and Alexandra because Helena was involved.

**Chapter 3:**

Dante was waiting for Brenda and Alexandra on the docks. Brenda kept Alexandra close to her, until she saw the look on Dante's face and Robin passing by. Brenda called Robin over and asked if Robin could watch Alexandra. Robin agreed to look after Alexandra and the two of them walked to Robin's house, leaving Dante and Brenda to talk.

Dante asked Brenda about why she lied about the paternity test and she said that the father of Alexandra was a married man. Dante understood about the lying of the paternity, but he wanted to know who the father was. Brenda refused to tell him. They started to fight and she blurted it out. "Jax. Jax is my little girl's father. He came to Rome on a business trip in 2007, when he was married to Carly, and the love we had for each other came rushing back to us and we gave into our love." Brenda turned around to the sound of someone clearing their throat. Carly was standing there and of course she freaked out because Brenda caused her husband to cheat. Carly walked away. She was going to talk to Jax.

Carly opened the door to Jax's office. Smoke was coming out of her ears. "How could you?" she asked in the angriest voice out there. Jax was confused. "You slept with Brenda in 2007 and not only that, but you got her pregnant. You have been lying to me for 4 years. You saw her when you went on a business trip, so tell me something. All those business trips you took, was it to go see Brenda?" asked Carly, not calming down at all. Jax told Carly that the business trips were for business and Brenda happened to be there for a lot of them. Carly couldn't believe that Jax had been lying to her, so she demanded that Jax give her a divorce. Jax didn't want to, but Carly wasn't giving him a choice.

Once Carly had left, Brenda arrived with Alexandra. Brenda knocked on the door as she opened it. "Hey can we come in?" asked Brenda. Jax welcomed them in and asked who Alexandra was. "Is Carly around?" asked Brenda. "Well actually. She demanded for a divorce, so I don't think she'll be stopping by" said Jax. Brenda looked at him and said "This is Alexandra. She is your daughter." Jax looked at them and Brenda turned to Alexandra and said "Go see your daddy." Alexandra walked over to Jax. Jax looked at her and then at Brenda. He was surprised that this little girl was his and Brenda's child. He picked up Alexandra and sat her on his lap. He began to ask her questions about the things she liked and didn't like.

Jax said something to make Alexandra mad and he was shocked when she started yelling at him in Greek. Brenda tried to calm her down, but Alexandra started yelling at her in Russian. Jax, completely oblivious to the fact that Brenda had not raised Alexandra, was wondering where Brenda learned to speak Russian and Greek. Despite living all over Europe, Brenda only knew how to speak English and Italian. Brenda explained to Jax that Alexandra was kidnapped after birth and raised by Valentin Cassadine who also goes by Franco. Jax couldn't believe it, but he was happy that his daughter was safe. Brenda, Jax and Alexandra spent a lot of time together from that day forward.


End file.
